


You know they're watching you

by Elfwreck



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Warrior's Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people try to look Konstantin in the eye, and he prefers it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know they're watching you

You know what Piotr Vorkosigan sees: bastard son of a whore, made lean and strong by a harsh childhood. Not a comforting awareness, but a reliable one. You match his gaze flat and cold.

When Aral looks at you, he sees a soldier, training and duty tangled with potentials. Complicated. You try not to meet his eyes without a weapon at hand. You need the anchor.

When Miles looks at you, he sees a hero. His child's eyes can't detect your sins. He smiles, and you carry him so you won't lie by smiling back.

You don't meet her eyes.


End file.
